Pulchra Memorias
by therainydaykids
Summary: Some goodbyes are impossible to forget. Luna remembers the moments leading up to one of them. NYE one-shot. Calvin/Luna. Written for TVS 12 Days of Christmas.


**Summary** : Some goodbyes are impossible to forget. Luna remembers the moments leading up to one of them. NYE one-shot. Calvin/Luna.

 **A/N** : This story was written for The Village Square 12 Days of Christmas challenge. The theme is **goodbye**. I'm not really sure how I feel about this story, but I enjoyed writing it immensely, so I hope you enjoy reading it!

 **Pulchra Memorias**

 **(beautiful memories)**

Winter 30

The New Year bell rang, chiming once, twice, then again.

It was a beautiful sound; sure, steady, and reminiscent of the mysterious melody that had echoed from Garmon Mine last season. Luna listened to it, to the way the notes ricocheted across the sky like wind-chimes, and remembered...

* * *

Spring (i)

Calvin entered Sonata Tailoring for the second time in a week. Clutched in his right hand was a crumpled jacket, stained with soot, smears of grime, and goddess-knows-what-else. Luna sighed loudly at the sight of him, her cobalt eyes narrowing into inky slits. _I only rehemmed his trousers on Tuesday,_ she thought, fuming.

"I know fast fashion is all the rage on the mainland," Luna began snippily. "But you do know clothes are _sown_ to last." She paused to shoot Calvin a meaningful glare. "Especially when I'm in charge."

Calvin smiled weakly, the lines of his face apologetic. "Ah Miss, I'm afraid nothing survives in Garmon Mine for very long."

" _You_ do." Luna said with a huff.

"I suppose that's true," Calvin agreed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "Even so, it's not your fault about my jacket. A spider could weave my clothes and I'd still manage to tear them to pieces."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Of course it's not _my_ fault." She thrust her index finger towards his chest in an indigent point. "You're just lucky we're open every day."

Scowling, Luna lent forward and snatched the jacket from Calvin's arms. His sandy hair was teeming with dust, and Luna could see the streaks of dirt that stemmed from his cheeks all the way down to the sliver of torso peeking out from beneath his shirt. As it noticing the faint cording of muscle that lined his chest for the first time, Luna's frown dissolved and her lips parted.

"May I also buy a cowboy hat?" Calvin asked and Luna's stare snapped upwards, straight into the sky-blue of his eyes. They were twinkling, curious eyes, she noted. _They've seen the secrets of the world and lived to tell the tale._

Pursing her lips, Luna glanced up at the one Calvin was wearing. It was a brown and truly hideous thing. "Why? You're already wearing one." _And it looks awful,_ she added silently.

"I've learnt many things during my travels. The most important being that you can never have too many cowboy hats," Calvin said.

"You're wrong. One –" Luna waggled her index finger "– One is too many."

Calvin chuckled; warmly, huskily. "Is that so?" he asked. "Regardless, I'll take the brown one."

With a flutter of pigtailed curls Luna shook her head. "No, you won't. They honestly look ridiculous on you," she told him, her voice as blunt as the knives Chase lent Maya. "I refuse to be an accomplice in your crimes against fashion."

"Shelley sold me one last month," Calvin told her and his mouth puckered into a frown. "She said it made me look dashing."

"Grandma says anything to make a sale," Luna replied with a snort. "She once tried to convince Chase that a frilly pink apron would make him a better chef."

Calvin lent forward and propped his arms on the counter; instinctively, Luna tilted her body towards him. "I must say," he said. "You have an interesting sales technique."

"It's called honesty."

"What can I do to convince you to sell me a hat?"

"Gouge my eyes out."

"Miss Luna, I'd prefer it didn't come to that," Calvin replied, shaking his head in amusement. "Blood is awfully difficult to remove from clothes."

"Difficult?" Luna repeated incredulously. "More like _impossible._ "

Calvin's eyebrows shot upwards, vanishing into the tangle of locks that spilled out from beneath the brim of his hat. "Are you speaking from experience?"

"Why don't you buy the hat and find out?" Luna suggested, sweetly, dangerously, like a nightshade berry.

"Sounds like a plan," Calvin said and his mouth curved upwards. There was a beat of silence while he straightened his hat. "Besides, I like a little danger."

* * *

Winter 30

Luna took the cowboy hat out from the bottom drawer of her dresser. Its presence in her fingertips was comforting, and – though she knew it was foolish for her to do so – Luna pretended it was a genie's lamp, and that perhaps if she ran her palm along its soft edges, it would summon the man it had belonged to. Twice Luna tried it, and twice he never came…

* * *

Spring (ii)

A jolt of panic sliced through Luna when the door to Sonata Tailoring opened. She was cocooned by hundreds of scrunched up balls of paper, all of which had been crumpled in violent fits of frustration, and the delicate ridges of her face were smudged blue with pen marks. _Not him, not today,_ she pleaded desperately to the Harvest Goddess.

"Is everything alright in here?"

There was no need for Luna to lift her lashes and peer at the man who the voice belonged to. No one else in Castanet spoke like him, with that simmer of childish excitement bubbling beneath every word, as if every breath, every moment, was a discovery in itself.

Luna's jaw tensed and she refused to look up. Having someone – _him_ in particular – here while she was having a crisis made her skin feel twitchy. "Go away Calvin! I'm on lunchbreak."

"Are you sure I can't help you with something?"

"You should leave," Luna said coolly. "I heard Owen discovered the world's largest supply of ugly hats in the mines. It'd be a shame if you missed out on getting some because you were annoying me."

"That _is_ a tempting offer," Calvin conceded. "But I'd much rather help someone in need." The air shifted, _crackled_ , as he sat cross-legged beside her. His knee skimmed against her thigh, the tiniest of brushes, and Luna's heart began echoing inside her throat. He was close, too close. "There's nothing to lose by telling me what's wrong," he began, softer this time. "It might even make you feel better."

Luna gritted her teeth. "Nothing is wrong," she muttered. Silence settled over them, and though Calvin's presence had her wound up and agitated, there was something soothing about him sitting there, too. Defeated, she took a deep breath. " _Everything_ is wrong," she wailed, echoing her words from moments ago. "I'm supposed to be designing Candace's wedding dress but it's all wrong! My sister deserves the best, not _these_ ," Luna grabbed one of the balls of paper and hurled it across the room. "Oscara De La Renta would shoot me on sight if he saw these designs," she finished with a sigh.

"Oscar?" Calvin asked and he paused for a beat or two. "Who is that? Is he staying at the Inn?"

Luna gaped at him. " _Is he staying at the Inn,"_ she mimicked, her voice shrill. "He's practically the greatest fashion designer on the mainland." After taking a deep breath she continued, derisively, with: "So, _no,_ he is not staying at the Inn."

Calvin sighed and scratched his forehead. "Ah, my mistake. I thought he might have been a new resident."

"Ugh. I don't know why I'm even bothering to explain this to you," Luna said, rolling her eyes. "You couldn't identify good fashion even if it was in a line-up with flared jeans and sneakers!"

Then, Luna heard laughter. Peals and peals of it, springing out from Calvin's lips, noisy and gruff. Luna's nostrils flared as she spun sideways and scowled at him. It was the first time she'd caught sight of Calvin today and the image of him – head tipped back and face glowing with mirth – forced a smile onto her lips. A feeling of warmth sprang to life in her chest, blossoming underneath her skin and onto her cheeks in a brilliant blush.

Calvin tilted his head towards Luna so one side of his face was peering at her. "Aha!" He exclaimed, grinning boyishly. "Is that a smile I see?"

Luna shoved Calvin with her elbow as he began chuckling again, the lines around his eyes creasing. _I would never get sick of this sound,_ she thought, _it's practically contagious_. Then, in an effort to prove her subconscious wrong, Luna contorted her lips into a frown. She ditched a ball of paper at his chest before demanding: "You better tell me what's so funny, mister."

Calvin caught the paper ball, deftly and effortlessly. He began spinning it around his fingers. "You are, Miss Luna," he said affectionately. "You are as unpredictable as Phoebe's inventions. It's refreshing."

 _Phoebe_. A tiny spark of jealousy ignited at the sound of her name. It was so minuscule, and it only simmered very softly inside of her, but even so Luna couldn't quite extinguish it. Phoebe was so intelligent, so down-to-earth, so carefree, and all in the mysterious, understated way that would attract someone like Calvin. _Stop it,_ Luna scolded herself, _you're being childish._

"That better have been a compliment," Luna told him, her bottom lip curling dangerously.

"Oh, trust me. It was," Calvin replied. He looked down at her, catching her stare with his. Luna gulped. She could see straight into his expression as it were glass, to the strange warmth dawning on his face. It was a dangerous look, both disarming and mesmerizing. Before Luna could steady herself the moment vanished, disappearing like sand beneath her fingers. Blinking rapidly, Calvin shifted his gaze so he was staring past her, towards a horizon Luna decided only he could see. His jaw twitched as he asked: "Now, will you go somewhere with me?"

"Where?" Luna asked softly, still a little dazed.

"Does the location matter?"

"I guess not," Luna said before something clicked in her brain. Common-sense and logic rushed through her like a bucket of ice cold water. "I can't just leave! There's work to be done, displays to put together, customers to serve…" she trailed off, frowning. "Some of us have to earn a living."

"Indulge me, Miss Luna," Calvin coaxed. "Just once."

"Why?"

"You don't need a reason to do something," Calvin said. "Sometimes a moment just demands to be enjoyed." He stood up, brushed himself off, and stretched his arms out behind his back. Then, towering over Luna, Calvin held out his hand. It was large, calloused, and the look of it sent shivers through her. _I've never closed up the shop early,_ she thought, _Grandma would kill me._ "So, will you enjoy this sunny afternoon with me?"

Luna's resolve melted away like snow in springtime. "Fine," she told him, her clipped tone the perfect illusion of nonchalance. Inside, she was all jitters. "But only so you will stop hassling me."

* * *

Winter 30

The faint sound of cheers trickled into Sonata Tailoring. Luna knew the town was celebrating another year, one which had bought prosperity to their land and homes, but she couldn't help glowering out the window at the shimmering baubles of light in the distance. They were stung out across the horizon like fallen stars, incandescent and gold…

* * *

Summer

Luna clenched and unclenched her fists. _I'm here now,_ she thought, _there's no point standing here like a stalker._ A single lightbulb illuminated the seamstress' petite frame as she lingered outside Calvin's room; her shadow flickered against his door in shades of orange and black. It was well past midnight, and the appropriate hour for house calls, but Luna was tired of waiting for him to make a move.

Inhaling deeply, she knocked. Several strangled heartbeats later, the door swung open. Goosebumps erupted all over Luna; her neck, arms, and shoulders tingled at the sight of him. A faint lining of stubble framed the sharp edges of Calvin's jaw and his eyes were dark and clouded – _overcast,_ Luna thought. He wasn't wearing the cowboy hat, either, and his hair coiled messily around his shoulders and at the base of his neck. Luna swallowed as her mind immediately imagined how those locks would feel burrowed between her fingers and against her skin. _Probably like silk,_ she decided.

Blinking rapidly, Calvin cleared his throat. Contrary to Luna's daydreams, he did not sweep her into a ferocious embrace, nor did he proclaim his love for her. He did, at least, look pleased to see her. Remembering the reason she was standing awkwardly before him, Luna asked: "Do you like me?"

The colour drained from Calvin's face. "Pardon?"

"Do you like me?" Luna repeated brusquely. She clenched her fists again. "Angela told me that you did. She said that was why you kept visiting my shop."

"Ah, well …" Calvin dragged his fingers over his face and through his hair. He took a deep breath. Then another, louder. "You'll have to excuse me for a moment, Luna. You have me a tad flustered."

"Flustered, really?" Luna teased. "How old are you? _Thirteen_?"

"Far from it, Luna. That's the problem," Calvin said, gulping. "With our age gap – " He stopped himself short and licked his lips. "I hope you can understand that I never intended for you to find out." Luna frowned, confused, but he continued, "It's just once I develop feelings for someone I have trouble staying away."

 _Once I develop feelings for someone…_ Luna replayed the words over in her mind, excitement fizzing inside of her like champagne bubbles. Angela had been right; nothing else, not even his age, mattered. She took a deep breath and beamed up at him. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Calvin took a step back. "Excuse me?"

"Did one of Phoebe's inventions explode again?"

"Err. No."

Suddenly, Luna strode forward and grabbed Calvin by the collar, roughly pulling his gaze down so it met hers. For a few moments she searched his face with her eyes, searching for the fire, for the warmth she'd seen there when Calvin thought she wasn't looking. "Then _why_ are you practically deaf tonight!?"

"I'm not deaf," Calvin said, "You just never cease to surprise me, Luna. I thought you'd – "

"You never answered my question," Luna pointed out, cutting Calvin off and gripping his shirt tighter.

"Which one?"

Luna lent in, her eyes flaring into brilliant sapphires. "You know which one."

"You're right, sorry." Calvin grinned playfully, boyish and charming. "How old am I? I'm twenty-eight."

"Not that one, idiot! Luna cried loudly, thrusting his collar away in frustration; the force of the movement sent her stumbling backwards, legs flailing.

Calvin took a step forward to catch her, his eyes shining like two fireflies. "Ye –"

Luna's lips were on his before he could finish the sentence.

* * *

Winter 30

The shop was strange at night. Empty. Silent. Luna was perched on the counter, squinting at the mannequins that lined the shelves and windows. If she closed her eyes _just_ enough, she could convince herself they were models parading her designs...

* * *

Autumn (i)

Calvin bounded towards Luna so quickly that his hat slid off and streamed behind the back of his head like a cape. "Luna," Calvin cried out, excitement lighting up every angle of his figure. "Luna!"

Panting, Calvin stopped at the counter at Sonata Tailoring. Luna rolled her eyes and pulled the cord of his cowboy hat, tugging it up and back onto the top of his head. Pursing her lips, Luna stood on her tiptoes and adjusted the hat so it was positioned where she knew he liked it. _Where I like it,_ she thought before she could stop herself.

"Luna!" Calvin repeated. She loved the way he said her name, so smoothly and sweetly, like the word itself was dipped in honey.

Luna drummed her fingers against her thigh, impatient. "Calvin, what's going on?"

"Look at _these_ –" Calvin thrust a bundle of leaflets into her hands _"_ – It's our next adventure!" Luna's breath hitched and her grip tightened around the flyers, crumpling them. "This town has unbelievable ruins, supposedly an ancient civilization of Harvest Sprites used to inhabit the city. _And_ –" Calvin took a deep breath, in and then out. "According to one of these brochures, their fashion culture is famous," he told her eagerly, and Luna began sifting through the papers, fingers clumsy in her excitement.

Luna's eyes widened as they landed on an image of a Geisha adorned in layers upon layers of coloured silk and intricate flowers. " _Wow,"_ she breathed in awe. "This is really technical stuff."

"So, you'll come with me?" Calvin asked. Luna bit her lip and cast her gaze around the shop. She was reminded of an afternoon not long ago, when Calvin had convinced her to grab his hand and leave the safety of this room. Except, this time, he was asking her not to come back. "Please Luna, let's explore this place together," he began. "Castanet is so small, I wish you'd realise that. There's so much beyond this town."

Luna tore her gaze from the shop and onto Calvin. She had left with him once, hadn't she? Entwined her fingers through his and let him lead her into the dizzying unknown? Calvin was no stranger to the world, to the vast spectacle of wonders tucked away at every corner, and yet he still acted like she was the greatest sight of all. _Surely that's enough,_ she thought, _surely that's worth following…_

"I'll come with you," Luna whispered, shutting her eyes tightly. _Calvin is worth following,_ she told herself, and, in that moment, Luna had never been more sure of anything.

* * *

Winter 30

A sentence could break your heart. That is what Luna had learnt this year…

* * *

Autumn (ii)

"I can't come with you, Calvin," Luna whispered, forcing the words out of quivering lips. "Not yet. My family need me."

 _I need my family,_ Luna added silently.

Calvin slowly removed the cowboy hat from his head.

Somewhere, out in the distance, bells began to ring.

 _Please stay,_ Luna asked him silently. She allowed the voice inside her head to be selfish because she couldn't be; not when she'd made her choice.

Calvin stepped towards Luna and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

The sound of bells chiming swelled above them, its crescendo descending from the heavens.

 _Don't leave me,_ Luna pleaded silently, selfishly.

"Goodbye, Miss Luna."

Calvin pulled away and placed his hat between her pigtails.

Then the bells stopped, as suddenly as they had begun.

Silence.

* * *

Spring 1

In the early hours of the new year, just after midnight, and when the cheers of the townspeople were still echoing throughout town, a figure opened the door to Sonata Tailoring…


End file.
